the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon races and games/Mucker's new invention
This is where the Dragon races and games take place and where Mucker tries a new invention in Return of Darth Sideous. now come into the dragon arena and then something whooshes by and it shows the dragons racing Vanellope: Yeah! Go, Racer! Rainbow: Come on, Rainboom! Scootaloo: Come on, Scooter Flame! Snoutlout: Keep it up, Hookfang! race around the course, and then we see some of the other dragon riders doing other games Bloom and Babs are competing on dragon target shooting with their shotguns Apple Bloom: Left! and hits a target Right! another target Babs Seed: (fires and hits 2 targets) Yeah! Apple Bloom: Hey, no fair! Babs Seed: Gotta be quicker than that, cuz'! Apple Bloom: Quicker, ah? then slamfires her shotgun and hits 4 targets HA! Beat that! Babs Seed: No fair! then see some of the others are using their Lightsabers skills in a room Skyla: Easy. Astrid: Concentrate. then but meanwhile Mucker is building something Mucker: something on a cannon like thing Just a few more adjustments here. the team come in Yuna: Hey, Mucker. Mucker: welding and then lifts up his googles Oh, hey guys. I didn't hear you come in. Hiccup: What's that you're working on. Mucker: I'm creating some turrets that you can mount on dragons. So far I've made a successful machine gun one. (points to a turret with Browning M3 machine guns on it) and now I'm making a plasma laser and phaser one. Astrid: Wow! That'll be something to try on Stormfly. How's it coming? Mucker: So far, not so good. I haven't gotten it right yet. The trouble is I can't make them have a strong enough destructive blast. Button Mash: How many times have you tried? Mucker: So far, 28 times. continues welding) Pepper Clark: Whoa! 28 times and it still doesn't work right? Mucker: Yeah, I know. {stops welding] Alright, let's test this again. on his safety goggles You guys might wanna put on safety goggles. Stand back. all do so as Mucker turns on the turrets and slowly starts the laser beams going Mucker: Come on, work for me. beam then hits a test pod as Mucker increases power Mucker: Come on, come on, work. Work! then fires the plasma laser beam hits the test pod but with a huge blast that makes the pod explode into a million pieces Mucker: Dammit! Now the blast too intense! This is not going so well! Scootaloo: What does that even mean? Mucker: It means: That this damn thing 'WON'T WORK RIGHT AT ALL!! '''Test 29, fail. Vinnie Terrio: The test might've been a failure, but that was cool! Pepper Clark: Yeah! It made that pod explode into a million pieces! Scootaloo: Yeah! It was awesome! Hiccup: Have you tried adjusting the beam's pulse strength? Mucker: Hmm, I haven't. Maybe I should do that! what he says Maybe after a few more tweaks, i should have it ready! Astrid: Great! I'm looking forward to trying it on Stormfly. Yuna: All we need now is something to battle. Brian is Force meditating in the air Brian: Hum. Peter: Hey, man! Brian: '''GAH! 'on the floor Peter: chuckles Brian: Peter! what are you doing?! Peter: Just wanna see how you're doing. Brian: You made me fall! Peter: Yeah, but the look on your face was priceless! starts chuckling again when Nightstriker smacks him with his tail Nightstriker: chuckles Brian: again Peter: Uh, I'm leaving this, to Lois. Nightstriker: in annoyance Brian: senses something bad Nightstriker: at Brian in confusion we see the ships outside Earth's atmosphere Admiral: Lord Vader, we are the Earth System. Darth Vader: Good. Land the troops! smaller ships start to fly into the atmosphere. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts